Me diste alas para volar
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Es cierto, tuve miedo, mucho miedo de perderte. Pero volviste, y jamás te fuiste de mi lado. Te quedaste hasta el final.


Me diste alas para volar.

– Fratello... – Dije algo triste, sentado a un lado del sofá con las piernas encogidas, sujetándolas con mis brazos.

– ¿Qué? – Sentado al otro extremo estaba mi hermano, con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá, parecía cansado.

– Hecho de menos a Alemania… – Esta vez lo dije con algo de miedo, esperando la reacción de mi hermano.

Se incorporó rápidamente, mirándome enfadado. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te atreves a decir eso después de lo que te hizo?! ¡¿Eres idiota o que?! –

Hundí la cabeza en las rodillas, encogiéndome un poco más. – Seguro que no era su intención… –

– ¡¿Qué no era su intención?! ¡¿ES QUE ESTABAS CIEGO?! – Noté como se acercaba a mí, gritando cada vez más. – ¡ESE BASTARDO TE DEJÓ BIEN CLARO QUE LE IMPORTAS UNA MIERDA! –

Negué rápidamente, no quería creerle. – N-No lo hizo por eso… – No podía ser por eso, él no es así.

Me cogió y estampó uno de mis hombros en el respaldo del sofá, mirándome más enfadado aún. – ¡ABRE LOS OJOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡SE HA CANSADO DE TI! ¡TE LO ADVERTI! –

Volví a negarlo, cerrando esta vez los ojos mientras intentaba deshacerme de él. – ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No! – Rompí a llorar mientras le daba levemente con los puños en el pecho. – No… No… – Apartó mis brazos y me abrazó, nunca suele abrazarme, bueno, ni a mi ni a nadie. – ¿F-Fratello? – Aún estaba llorando, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer.

– Cállate y abrázame. – Me agarró más fuerte. – Y deja de llorar, pareces un crío. –

Por muy malo que fuera conmigo, me quería, y yo le quería a él. Le abracé, dejando de llorar poco a poco. – Gracias Fratello. –

Me alejó, volviendo a ponerse donde antes. – No te acostumbres a esto eh. – Asentí mientras me levantaba del sofá. – ¿Dónde vas? – Me dijo con los brazos cruzados. –

– Voy a darme una ducha, ahora vuelvo. – Le sonreí antes de ir hacia la ducha.

Comencé a desvestirme y dejé la ropa a un lado en el suelo, entrando a la ducha. Dejé que el agua cayera sobre mí, cerré los ojos y suspiré mientras pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió aquel día, no lo quería creer. Lo negaba una y otra vez, y lo iba a seguir haciendo. Después de un cuarto de hora salí con el pelo aún medio mojado, en calzoncillos, en busca de algo de ropa. Entré al salón y vi que Lovi cogía su teléfono, así que decidí ir hacia mi cuarto y secarme el pelo… Pero al volver a mirarle me dí cuenta de que no estaba hablando con su móvil, si no con el mío, me quedé medio escondido en el marco de mi puerta, intentando escuchar lo que decía.

– No soy Feli – Asomé un poco la cabeza por la puerta, estaba despaldas a mí, aquí que podía estar seguro de que no iba a verme. – ¿Para que? – Me quedé escuchando atentamente, intentando averiguar de quien se trataba. – No pienso dejar que hables con él, ya le has hecho bastante daño. – Abrí los ojos rápidamente, ¿Era Alemania? – ¿Y que le vas a explicar? ¿Qué le dejaste tirado cuando más te necesitaba? ¿Qué crees que le hubiera pasado si Antonio y yo no llegamos a estar allí? ¿No te has parado a pensar en eso? –

Era él, era Alemania. Salí de la habitación y rápidamente fui hacia el sofá. – ¡Déjame hablar con él! –

Se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás – ¡¿Desde cuando estás aquí?! – Desvió la mirada un poco, volviendo a hablar con la persona que se hallaba al otro lado del teléfono. – Sí, es él, pero no voy a dejarle que hable con un bastardo como tú. – Le dijo mientras casi milagrosamente logré quitarle el móvil de las manos.

– ¡¿Alemania?! ¡¿Estás ahí?! – Contesté, pero Lovi colgó antes de que pudiera decirle nada. – ¡¿Por qué has colgado?! ¡Quería hablar con él! –

– ¡¿Para que volviera a hacerte daño?! ¡Y una mierda! – Me quitó el móvil, llevándoselo consigo. – ¡Y no pienso dejar que le llames! –

– ¡Pero! ¡Fratello! – Le agarré del brazo, pero se soltó fácilmente.

– ¡Nada de peros! ¡A ver si te das cuanta de una vez que esto lo hago por tu bien! – Se alejó, encerrándose en su habitación, ignorando todos los golpes que le propinaba a su puerta.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame que hable con él! ¡Sé que no me hará daño! ¡Lovi! ¡Por favor! ¡Abre la puerta! – No dijo nada más, después de un rato aporreando su puerta me alejé de ella, encerrándome esta vez yo en mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y me sumergí dentro de mis pensamientos mientras cerraba los ojos. Comencé a recordar aquel día. Un día que no paro de recordar.

_Llevamos un par de días buscando a Alemania, no contesta al teléfono, estoy muy preocupado por él. Prusia tampoco lo coge, es como si hubieran desaparecido de un día para otro… _

_Estamos en Alemania, dentro de un gran bosque, aún no le hemos encontrado. Me acompañan mi hermano y España, este último se ofreció encantado, a Lovi me costó un poco más convencerle, pero lo conseguí. (Bueno, más bien lo consiguió España.) Hoy hace mucho frío, ha empezado a nevar, pero no voy a detenerme hasta que les encontremos. Andamos rápido, mirando en todos los rincones de aquél bosque._

– _Joder, que frío hace en este puñetero país… _– _Dice Lovi mientras intenta calentarse las manos._

– _¿Qué esperabas? Es invierno. _– _Dice España mientras se calienta él también las manos._

_Voy un poco por detrás de ellos, mirando hacia los árboles con la esperanza de encontrarle pronto. Voy mirando cada rincón de ese bosque detenidamente, aun que debido a su espesor es bastante difícil diferenciar lo que está más adentro. Pero he podido, he podido ver la silueta de una persona._

– _Esperad, creo que he visto algo. _– _Me adentro más en el bosque, en la dirección donde antes había visto aquella silueta, una silueta que podía pertenecer perfectamente a Alemania._

_Miro hacia los lados, casi no veo nada, estaba todo negro. Miro hacia atrás, España y mi hermano no están. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Me quedo parado, deseando gritar para que pudieran escucharme, pero no puedo, no me sale la voz. No, no puedo, no puedo ponerme a llorar ahora… Pero estoy tan asustado… De repente oigo algunos pasos, abro rápidamente los ojos, escuchando ahora con más atención._

– _¿Fratello? ¿España? _– _Digo algo asustado mientras miro hacia los lados rápidamente y comienzo a andar hacia delante. _– _¿S-Sois vosotros? _– _No contesta nadie, no se si debería seguir caminando, pero es eso o quedarme solo esperando a que me encontraran._

_Por suerte, acabo de encontrar un estrecho camino, este está ya menos oscuro. Se ven algunas pisadas en la tierra, no se si eran de Alemania, pero las sigo, ya que no tengo ninguna pista más que pueda llevarme hasta él. Después de algunos minutos logro ver como el bosque cada vez es menos frondoso, y es mucho mas luminoso que antes, comenzando a verse algo de hierba en el camino. Puedo ver mejor las huellas, son de unas grandes botas. Me acerco y las observo mejor, conozco estas botas, no son de mi hermano, tampoco de España, ni siquiera de Alemania… son las de Prusia. Comienzo a correr en la dirección que marcan las botas, corro tan rápido como puedo, esquivando las ramas de los grandes árboles. Si mi intuición no fallaba, estaba cerca de llegar hasta ellos, por fin. _

_Después de correr varios minutos sin parar por ese espeso bosque encuentro un pequeño claro, y por suerte las huellas van hacia él. Sigo corriendo hasta que la luz del sol me ciega, haciéndome retroceder un par de pasos mientras tapo el sol con mis manos. Consigo abrir uno de ellos, pero aún no logro enfocar bien. Vuelvo a abrirlos, esta vez están algo llorosos tras la anterior ceguera que el sol me proporcionó. Esta vez logro ver algo más, puedo ver una silueta a lo lejos, y estoy total y completamente seguro de que es Alemania. Comienzo a correr hacia él, intentando gritar su nombre, pero casi no me sale la voz, y las lágrimas están a punto de saltárseme._

– _A-Alemania… _– _Consigo decir algo bajo cuando estoy a unos metros de él, frenando el ritmo. Alzo un poco la mano, intentando tocarle el brazo._ – _Ale… _– _Pero él aparta de golpe mi mano, mirándome fijamente. _

_ Nunca antes había visto esa mirada en él. Bueno, nunca había visto una mirada así. Daba realmente miedo. Retrocedo unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle, intentado entender lo que estaba pasando._

– _¿P-Por que…? _–

_ Junto en ese momento se escuchan las voces de España y mi hermano a lo lejos, gritando con bastante fuerza que me apartara de allí. _– _¡IDIOTA, ALEJATE AHORA MISMO DE ÉL! _– _Dice mi hermano mientras corren hacia aquí._

_ No entiendo nada de lo que pasaba, pero ahora que por fin le he encontrado no voy a dejarle ir. Vuelvo a acercarme a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. _– _¿Q-Que te ha pasado? El Lud que yo recuerdo no era así conmigo… _–

– _Las cosas han cambiado. _– _Mira hacia otro lado, evitando mirarme._

_En ese momento puedo ver un símbolo en su chaqueta que nunca antes había visto. _– ¿Q-Que es ese símbolo? –

– _¡ITALIA, ALEJATE!_ – _Grita ahora España, cada vez más cerca._

– _Hazles caso y aléjate. _– _Se gira, comenzando a andar hacia delante._

– _P-Pero… _– _Aparece Prusia de entre los árboles, con el mismo símbolo que Alemania lleva en el brazo._

– _Si no quieres que te hagamos daño será mejor que les hagas caso y te marches ahora que puedes. – Su voz suena mucho más grave que siempre._

– _No, no lo haré… – Digo algo más fuerte, para que Alemania pueda oírme, que sepa que no pienso irme de aquí sin él._

– _Ita… – Dice Prusia antes de que Alemania le cortara. _

– _¡¿QUIERES IRTE YA DE UNA VEZ?! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME SIGAS MÁS! ¡SOLAMENTE ERES UN LASTRE!_ –

_Aquello me había destrozado, ¿Eso es lo que realmente pensaba de mí? ¿No podré verle más? ¿Que va a pasar entre nosotros ahora? En ese momento rompo a llorar, hincando las rodillas en el suelo._

– _¡Tú no eres así! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí?! _– _Grito mientras sollozo con fuerza, esperando alguna respuesta por su parte._

_Se acerca un poco Prusia, quedándose de rodillas ante mí. – Vete, por favor, es lo único que puedes hacer por nosotros. Es lo mejor para ti. –_ _Vuelve a ponerse de pié y se aleja junto a Alemania, perdiéndose otra vez dentro de aquél bosque._

_Llegan mi hermano y España casi sin aliento, poniéndose ante mí._ – _¡IDIOTA! ¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS! – Aún tengo las palabras de Alemania metidas en la cabeza, no puedo sacarlas. Me dejo caer sobre mi hermano, llorando como nunca antes lo había echo._ Este me abraza con fuerza, acariciándome el pelo_. – A partir de ahora voy a protegerte de ese maldito alemán. _–

Todas las noches soñaba con esto, era una verdadera tortura. Siempre veía aquél símbolo, nunca faltaba ese detalle, la esvástica nazi. Todos y cada uno de mis sueños tenían ese símbolo.

Miré la hora, casi es la hora de cenar, pero no tengo nada de hambre. De repente escucho como golpean suavemente mi ventana. Me quedé en silencio, rezando por que no se escuchara otra vez y creer que ese sonido fue producto de mi imaginación. Pero no fue así. Volvió a sonar ese ruido, haciendo que me pusiera a temblar. Me levanté aún con las piernas temblorosas, acercándome a la ventana, miré por una pequeña rendija que había entre las cortinas. Y ya supe quién era. Abrí rápidamente las cortinas y ventanas, dejando que una bocanada de aire frío entrara de golpe.

– ¿Prusia? – Dije totalmente sorprendido, mirándole fijamente a los ojos antes de abalanzarme sobre él para abrazarle.

– Hola Ita. – Dijo dulcemente mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Trague saliva antes de preguntar. – ¿Donde habéis estado…? –

Sonrió. – Creo que será mejor que te lo explique Lud. –

Le miré con los ojos encharcados, mirando después hacia los lados. – ¿E-Está aquí? –

– No, no sabe que he venido. – Me cogió el brazo y tiró de mí hacia la baranda del balcón. – Tienes que ayudarle. –

– ¿A-Ayudarle? – Eso me pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

Asiente antes de cogerme y saltar por la baranda, cayendo de pié en el suelo. – ¿Lo harás? – Me dejó suavemente en el suelo, casi suplicándome con la mirada.

Le sonreí. – Por supuesto que sí. –

El sonrió también. – Démonos prisa entonces. –

Asentí antes de seguirle hasta su coche, camino a casa de Alemania.

Después de una hora más o menos llegamos. Salimos del coche y caminamos hacia la puerta con cuidado. Conocía esa casa bastante bien, así que no hacía falta que me indicara el camino. Entramos sigilosamente.

– No hagas ruido, Lud está en su cuarto, si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de al lado. – Susurró antes de entrar en una de las habitaciones.

Volvía a tragar saliva al pensar en volver a ver a Ludwig, pensar en volver a verle. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero, la verdad, también tenía algo de miedo. En cuanto llegué abrí suavemente la puerta, dejando pasar un poco la cabeza. Le vi sentado en su escritorio, con el móvil a su lado y las manos en sus sienes. Entré completamente y cerré la puerta.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora Gil? – Dijo con la voz cansada antes de suspirar profundamente. Me acerqué lentamente, poniéndome justo a su lado. Me miró, abriendo los ojos de par en par. – ¿I-Italia? – Dijo algo más alto.

– Shh – Me llevé una mano a la boca, indicándole que no hiciera ruido mientras sonreía.

Rápidamente se levantó, mirándome fijamente. – ¿Q-Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo has logrado entrar? –

– Gil me ayudó. – Dije mientras seguía sonriendo.

Le miré a los ojos, ya no veía el Alemania de aquél bosque. Volví a ver al Alemania de siempre, su mirada había vuelto a cambiar.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano al puente de su nariz. – Ya veo… –

Miré al suelo, un poco nervioso. – T-Te he echado de menos… – Comienzo a entrelazar mis dedos, nervioso, esperando alguna respuesta.

No hizo nada, solamente me miraba, serio, sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo. Sinceramente, no quería mirarle ahora, no quería volver a ver aquellos ojos. Fríos, amenazantes…

– Italia… – Dijo en voz baja, aún con la mano en su nariz.

Le miré seguidamente. – ¿S-Sí? –

Me miró, apartando la mano hasta dejar sus brazos cruzados. – Debes alejarte de mí. – Se gira, dándome la espalda.

– ¿Q-Que? ¿P-Por que…? –

– No quiero volver a hacerte daño. – Esa vez su voz sonó diferente, algo como más… dulce…

– ¡N-No lo harás! ¡Estoy seguro! – Alcé un poco la voz.

Se giró, mirándome. – No lo estés… – Cogió aire y siguió. – Me he convertido en lo que todos dicen… en un monstruo. –

Abrí los ojos totalmente. – ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Se cogí el brazo, aferrándome a él. – No eres ningún monstruo y nunca lo serás… –

– Italia… – Dijo en un suspiro. – Yo… también te he echado de menos… – Noté como se le ablandó la voz, destensando sus músculos.

Le abracé por detrás, sonriente. – Pero aún así debes alejarte. – Se dio la vuelta, cogiendo mis hombros. – Te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a por ti, te lo prometo. – Después de eso me besó la frente.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta, asegurándose de que no me veía nadie. Sonreí y salí de aquella casa, rápido.

Después de varios años cumplió su promesa, y jamás volvió a irse. Se quedó a mi lado hasta el final.


End file.
